


Christina Aguilera  X Britney Spears

by Daddysolo



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Britney Spears (Musician), Celebrities - Fandom, Christina Aguilera (Musician), Justin Timberlake - Fandom, Singers, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Christina Aguilera - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Please read, gip, girlxgirl, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddysolo/pseuds/Daddysolo
Summary: PLEASE READ CHRISTINA AGUILERA X BRITNEY SPEARS ON WATTPAD ( a app) https://my.w.tt/XXH7ZRK0h8
Relationships: Christina Aguilera/Britney Spears
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Christina Aguilera  X Britney Spears

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS STORY ON WATTPAD PLEASE https://my.w.tt/XXH7ZRK0h8

READ THIS STORY ON WATTPAD ( a app) PLEASE https://my.w.tt/XXH7ZRK0h8 It is titled “Christina Aguilera X Britney Spears .

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS STORY ON WATTPAD https://my.w.tt/XXH7ZRK0h8


End file.
